Sleeping Cloud, Open Laptop
by Great Question
Summary: The pineapple headed female knew the bird keeping disciplinary head was weird, but she wasn’t ready to encounter this… One-Shot ChromeHibari


Came up with this one night was my internet was down, turned out to be pretty interesting.

Disclaimer:Don't own any characters in this, Especially the ones who name I don't remember...

* * *

The pineapple headed female knew the bird keeping disciplinary head was weird, but she wasn't ready to encounter this…

After returning to the past, the 10th boss of the Vongola Famiglia, his 6 guardians, and everyone else had gone back to their regular routine; the majority of them were going to one place: Namimori high school. The guardian of the mist, Chrome Dokuro, was the only problem. She started to open up to people, and had no problem being with the family, but school was another problem. Though all of this was solved by the one she felt something for, the Guardian of the cloud, Kyoya Hibari.

If she worried about being bullied by someone, the disciplinary committee, or Prefects, would jump in immediately. If she didn't feel like fitting in, someone would mysteriously change her schedule so she went to a class with Kyoko sasegawa and Tsuna Sawada. Since she owed all this to the cloud guardian, she decided to work with him in the prefects.

In case you're wondering, the little voice in her head had been quiet for awhile. Since she started to do things herself and started to open up to other people, and since the major battle with in the future had resolved and most mafia matters had subsided, Mukuro Rokudo had shut up and let Chrome live her life. Nice of him right?

A few weeks had passed since the "start" of the new school year, start of course meaning whenever they came back from the future. Since the whole time-space continuum thing… whatever, time-space stuff is boring; let's just get back to what Chrome was doing.

Miss blue pineapple had walked into the head prefect's favorite spot, the roof of the school building. Everyone else had gone home, so the job of waking up the head, which was usually the job of the vice-head Tetsuya Kusakabe, but he was nursing a heavily broken jaw from a tonfa uppercut he received the previous day due to something he wouldn't explain, but when he heard a coffee pot drip he jumped, so now it was now Chrome's job.

She walked through the door to the open air roof, and saw the sleeping cloud with its little yellow fluff ball sleeping on its pitch black hair. She gently glided over to him, little Hibird woke up and gently flew over to his favorite pineapple shaped nest. She finally made it to Hibari, she nearly had a heart attack when Hibird chirped, thinking he'd wake up and go ball-serk, she sighed in relief. She was about to wake him in the way Kusakabe told her is the only way to wake him up, tap him twice on the right shoulder and jump back as fast as you could, when she noticed the device sitting next to him.

It was his new black Toshiba laptop, would cost a lot, but he got it as a "Don't kill me man" gift from someone, probably in the computer club. Its screensaver was a digital yellow bird similar to the one perched on top of her head flying around. She was warned by the same Kusakabe, "Whatever you do, do not touch his laptop, one guy did that last week and somehow he can back a woman", these words seemed weird to her, but this coming from the person who can change into a man by surrounding herself in mist.

With human curiosity being as it is, she contemplated just touching the trap pad a little, just to see what he had up that would allow him to sleep peacefully on the roof. She thought for a little bit, when the voice in her head that she thought was gone said, "_Just do it already_".

She figured walking around the sleeping cloud would be too dangerous with a guy who'll wake up if a single leaf hits the ground, so her best option was to reach over him and lightly tap the pad. She mentally readied herself, and finally lifted he arm over Hibari and extended it towards the computer. She was a little uncomfortable or maybe pleased since her body was hovering over his body. Her finger finally reached the black laptop and lightly brushed over the trap pad. The image that bombarded her mind nearly shut her brain off.

--- TO BE CONTINUED! ---

What do you think's on the Computer?

-Porn?

-An embarrassing picture of Hibari?

-A Picture of another women?

-None of the above?

--- Here's the Rest! ---

The image that bombarded her mind nearly shut her brain off. Though it wasn't what most of you hoped it was, come on you sick freaks I'm not that perverted.

The image set as his background was obviously photoshoped, but her mind didn't perceive this yet. She saw her face and Hibari's kissing, surrounded by hearts and pink, Mukuro being the asshole that he is, started to laugh his illusionary ass off. Chrome didn't think, in fact, her mind was running at one million miles per second in a blur of what the hell, like Tamaki from Ouran High Host Club whenever he found out Haruhi was female.

While the image was still causing mind to malfunction, she heard something that caused everything to freeze. Her neck clacked like she was a robot as she looked down, the eyes of the cloud guardian under her were wide open, or as opened as they usually are, and staring at her, His normally emotionless face was… still emotionless. Time seemed to freeze at this moment, like the master of time and space was intentionally screwing with her. Mukuro's laughs were now gone.

Her mind started to go into panicking overdrive again. "What do I say, how will he react, I don't want to die!" were just a slight fraction of the things that were going through her head. Her face turned bright red and her expression was so priceless, if you got a picture of this moment, you could blackmail her forever.

Once again, her mind stopped as Hibari's arm reached under hers and lightly grabbed the back of her head. Hibird quickly got off and her head was forced down, their lips connecting in sudden, fierce, and time-stopping romantic moment. Maybe this is like getting an extreme tonfa uppercut from him in battle, except the romantic part, and it seems he only knows how to act one way, be it in romance, battle, or a surprise birthday from the other prefects.

Her mind seemed to stop completely as he pulled her back and she sat there, the ruffles of her uniform flapping with the breeze. The head prefect sat up as her brain rebooted, he closed the laptop, and before she could say anything, a memory card slid out of nowhere to Hibari. "There, now I have a real picture I could use," The sounds of someone running like hell down the stairs could be heard, "And you shouldn't touch other's possessions without their permission, you'll pay me back the rest tomorrow after school." The head prefect leaned down, whispered something in her ear, yawned, and then left.

Her Mind finally started working again, and it went back into overdrive, "Wasthatplanned!Whatdidhemeannowihavearealpicture?Andwhy'dhewhisperwearsomeblueunderneathtomorrow?" She then proceeded to explode and faint. The next day she received the remainder of her "Punishment" behind the closed door of the Head Prefect's office.

Was this all planned? Let's note that the next day Tetsuya Kusakabe came back without the supposed broken jaw.

* * *

What do you think?

R&R


End file.
